


Guling

by JuniorJumat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: Bangun pagi di ranjang yang salah itu ... sialan. Sama sialannya dengan pemiliknya. Kata Harry.





	

Slash, drabble, short-shot(?)

Pairing: teen!TR/teen!HP (16/18).  
Tags: time-travel, mention of sex, Tom being possesif like always, cluddy young!Dark Lord, fluffy.  
Rating: T to M, or just T .... Okay, maybe just T.

•

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

Harry meronta dari pelukan di pinggangnya, mencoba setidaknya turun dari ranjang nyaman di kamar sang Prefect Putra dari asrama Slytherin tersebut. Si Tom _SIALAN_ Riddle itu bahkan hanya menggunakan tenaganya saja untuk menahan pemuda itu — tanpa mantra ataupun alat apapun. Dan ia, yang sebenarnya 2 tahun lebih tua darinya, malah tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Sebenarnya seberapa menyedihkannya Harry!?

Harry menggeram frustasi, lalu kembali memaki, "Sungguh, Riddle. Jika kau tidak melepaskanku sekarang, aku sungguh akan melaporkanmu karena berani menyusup ke asrama Gryffindor — Berhenti! Itu geli!" Pemuda itu menggeliat, mencoba menghindari bibir dan lidah Tom yang sedari tadi terus menyentuh perpotongan lehernya. "Lagipula bagaimana caranya kau menculikku? Dan hari apa ini!?"

Tom akhirnya berhenti menggoda pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut, dan sebagai gantinya malah meletakan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Harry. Ia menelengkan kepala, membuat ekspresi terlampau polos, lalu membalas, "Untuk pertanyaan pertama, tidak, itu menjadi rahasia." Dan ketika dihadiahi oleh sepasang mata yang menyorot tajam, ia hanya mengangkat alis sebagai gantinya. "Seperti ucapanmu, bukan? Jika aku memberitahumu, bisa saja kau akan melaporkanku nanti." Lalu mencium dalam-dalam aroma rambut hitam itu saat melanjutkan, "Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua, ini hari Minggu —" Yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah pekikan tajam dari pemuda yang lain. Oh, benar. "— yang berarti membuatmu sudah berada di sini selama satu hari penuh." Jika dikalkulasikan semenjak Jum'at malam. "Dan ya, kau tak perlu khawatir. Teman-temanmu tidak akan mengkhawatirkanmu lagi saat kukatakan kepada mereka bahwa kau sedang berada di atas _ranjangku_ saat ini."

Harry pun menatap horor pada tembok di hadapannya, lalu menoleh lagi, mendelik ngeri pada pemuda psikopat obsesif yang masih menggelayutinya saat ini.

Lalu kenapa ia tidak memiliki ingatan apapun soal hari kemarin!?

"Apa ... yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Harry setengah berbisik, seakan takut jika ia bersuara terlalu keras, sesuatu akan terbangun, nanti. Entah apapun itu. Tapi jika itu berasal dari Riddle, maka percayalah, itu pasti akan selalu berakhir dengan buruk.

Tom dengan tak acuh hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sedikit _stupefy_ , _confudus_ , dan _dormus_. Jadi aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan sikap keras kepalamu saat aku merawatmu kemarin," jawab pemuda itu kelewat kalem, saat ia menyeret tubuh Harry yang masih syok kembali berbaring bersamanya. "Sekarang ayo, aku membutuhkan gulingku lagi. Kau harus tidur, ini hari minggu, apa kau tahu itu? — Oh ya, aku sudah memberitahukannya padamu." Lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di helai rambut hitam Harry sebelum menutup matanya.

Harry berkedip, menyerap seluruh kesadarannya lagi, dan memberontak lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya. Yang benar saja — Astaga, dimana tongkat _holly_ nya saat ini!?

Dan iris mata coklat hampir kemerahan itu dengan kesal akhirnya terpaksa terbuka untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ckk, _accio_ tongkat!" seru Tom pada udara kosong saat tiba-tiba tongkat sihir yew miliknya melayang dari meja tulis ke arah telapak tangannya. Ia pun segera menodongkan tongkat itu ke arah punggung Harry — yang membuat pemuda itu menegang karenanya, dan bergumam pelan, "Hmm, jadi apa yang akan kugunakan kali ini?"

Sejujurnya, ia lebih menyukai _dormus_ dibandingkan dengan _stupefy_. Sebab ketika _stupefy_ memberikan efek jera karena rasa lelah akibat kontaksi otot yang dibuat tetap menegang, namun _dormus_ membuat tubuh Harry lebih rileks di dalam pelukannya. Tom menggoyangkan kepalanya beberapa kali, menimang pilihan, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan.

"Bagaimana dengan seks pagi?"

Harry mengerang, sepenuhnya akibat frustasi.

Oh, sumpah. Bunuh siapapun yang pernah bilang kalau segala urusan perjalanan-waktu ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan perang.

Dan juga Riddle. Ya. Mungkin ia bisa mencekiknya juga.

Oh, lupakan. Misinya kan memang untuk membunuh halma yang satu itu. Bagaimana ia sampai lupa?

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Dormus: mantra yang kutemukan dari fanfiksi The End Begins dari Marwana. Bacalah, cukup direkomendasikan.


End file.
